


Sickness unto whining

by Slant



Series: The legion of face-punching [4]
Category: La Monadologie | The Monadology - Gottfried Leibniz, Original Work, Sygdommen til Døden | Sickness unto Death - Søren Kierkegaard
Genre: Existentialism, Monads, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sharing stories to which people who assign meaning to things assign meaning is a way in which people who assign meaning to things develop emotional bonds, to which they often assign meaning. " Said The Vacuous Gesture.</p><p>The legion of face-punching watch old videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness unto whining

"Sharing stories to which people who assign meaning to things assign meaning is a way in which people who assign meaning to things develop emotional bonds, to which they often assign meaning. " said The Vacuous Gesture.  
Hypermind looked up. It was clear to her that The Vacuous Gesture was about to try to pursue human-like relationships; a bold undertaking.  
"I was helping to clean out Father's house. You are aware of this ritual: bag for landfill, bag for charity shop, sealed lead-lined container for the Waste Isolation Pilot Plant, bag for recycling."  
"He had surveillance footage of when I was younger and I was in a teen capes, `Organisation' would be over-stating it. Association. We snuck out after school to fight ... stuff, generally loaded with really heavy-handed symbolism. We were repeatedly grounded because we couldn't tell our caregivers we were going out to wrestle giant SDE* snakes so we had to say that we'd been buying crack or Objectivist texts instead. Father always thought I was lying because he figured me more for a horse tranquillisers sort of person."

"Enough stalling. Role the tape." said Cranial Trauma.

* * *

" 'Know suffering? I AM despair-to-will-to-be-oneself.' "  
" 'I am a shout into an uncaring void.' "  
" 'I am The Vacuous Gesture! ' "

The Vacuous Gesture stopped the tape while Cranial Trauma struck overly dramatic poses and declaimed. Jee was impressed: he'd correlated jeir age in the old security footage to Kierkegaard jokes.

"You got all that from grainy footage? There can't be more than 30 pixels for jeir face," said Hypermind.  
"Give him some leeway for translation from fourteen-year-old me to him and he's pretty much right."

"This was just before I got thrown out. We'd come across this bunch who fed on negative emotions. I think they wanted "overwhelming sadness because your crush ate lunch with someone else", but we'd been fighting them for a week when I reached the fourth level of despair, which necessitated a half-hour break while I explained Parts I.A.b. and I.A.c. of Sygdommen til Døden**."  
"That meant that we got caught by the cops and sent to philosophical jeuvie."

* * *

"Wait, back the tape up." 

"Back then he was Kid Leibniz; he used to wear his ridiculously huge poofy wig backwards, because of the Monads." 

**Author's Note:**

> *Self-Defined-as-Evil. Pronounced "ess-dee-ee"  
> **Sickness unto Death


End file.
